


Clases de alemán.

by samgreenstorm



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik es profesor de alemán en una escuela de idiomas ,Charles  necesita clases de alemán.¿Que pasara cuando Erik y Charles se encuentren en el aula ? ¿Saltaran las chispas? Lo que esta claro es que a ambos les pone la relación Alumno-Profesor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, la historia y los conjuntos de Erik ,si.

Charles Xavier, tiene nacionalidad inglesa, tiene millones de libras en el banco, tiene un doctorado en genética, tiene 28 años, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo moreno, tiene una hermana pequeña que se llama Raven, tiene tendencia a acostarse con gente de su sexo, tiene una conferencia en un sitio donde no hablan inglés (hablan alemán).Lo que Charles no tiene es conocimiento del alemán y tampoco tiene novio.

Erik Lehnsherr, tiene nacionalidad alemana, tiene poco dinero en el banco, tiene un doctorado en filología germana, tiene 30 años, tiene los ojos verde grisáceo y el pelo castaño, tiene un compañero de piso que se llama Otto (es un perro), tiene tendencia a acostarse con gente de su sexo, tiene un trabajo en la escuela de idiomas. Lo que Erik no tiene son muchos amigos y tampoco tiene novio pero es que eso no va con él.

Lo que ambos comparten es una clase a las cinco de la tarde en la escuela oficial de idiomas en la calle Perry número 10. Aunque eso ellos aún no lo saben.

El profesor Xavier, da clases de evolución genética en la universidad de Oxford y acaba de salir del despacho de su jefe Sebastian Shaw, hombre al que odia irracionalmente con todo su ser. Un jefe que le acaba de decir que debe ir a una pequeña ciudad en Alemania donde están haciendo una continuación de su investigación y ellos quieren que vaya en 6 meses además le ha comunicado que no hablan ingles y que como él habla alemán no habrá problema.

Lo que su jefe no sabe es que Charles mintió en su currículo, que lo único que sabe decir en ese idioma es Guten Morgen , Auf Wiedersehen , danke y Frankfurt. Y duda que eso le lleve ha alguna parte para explicar su trabajo, Por eso cuando acaban sus clases en vez de quedarse a corregir trabajos o preparar sus clases se va directo a la escuela de idiomas mas cercana a su casa y se apunta a las clases de Alemán nivel básico.

Allí le dicen que se tiene que comprar un libro y que sus clases empiezan el lunes a las 5. Charles acepta y se dirige a su casa a hacer el trabajo que no ha hecho en su despacho. Alrededor de las 9 recibe una llamada.

-¡Charlie!- es su hermana Raven. Solo ella le llama así.

-Raven – responde él en un tono cariñoso.

-¿Qué tal esta mi hermanito mayor?-

\- Bien, ocupado como siempre.

\- Tu siempre estas ocupado. ¿Ningún novio a la vista? Vamos ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que rompiste con ese tal Tom, ¿Alguna novedad?-

\- No hay nadie a la vista, y no ha pasado tanto tiempo solo tres meses, lo que pasa es que tu definición del tiempo y la mía son diferentes. Y si que tengo novedades me han dicho que iré a Alemania en unos meses para revisar el trabajo de unos estudiantes.

-¿A Alemania? Pero si tú no sabes alemán –

\- Por eso me he apuntado a unas clases para aprender antes de ir y por que por tu culpa mi jefe cree que se hablar alemán.. le recordó Charles.

-Yo no te dije que pusieras que sabias hablar el idioma, yo solo te recomendé que pusieras que hablabas algún idioma, porque tenías más posibilidades de encontrar trabajo.

-Tú fuiste la que alteró mi currículo y puso que tenía nivel medio-alto.

-Sera que ambos lo recordamos de manera diferente.

-Sera eso- respondió irónicamente el profesor.

-Aparte ahora te estoy haciendo un favor, imagina que uno de los alumnos que van a tu clase esta muy bueno y empezáis a salir.

-Claro porque es muy normal encontrar hombres atractivos, homosexuales que hablan o quieren aprender alemán.

-Todo puede pasar.

Ellos cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando hasta una hora después.

Antes de dormir Charles pensó que aunque su hermana estuviera loca tenía razón ya era hora de empezar a salir con otras personas pero dudaba que las encontrara en una clase de alemán donde seguro solo había adolescentes.

El lunes llego y con este su primer día en la escuela oficial, el profesor se encontraba ahora mismo en frente de un armario lleno de chalecos, camisas y jerséis, todos de colores que su hermana definiría de abuelo. Se decidió por una camisa azul sin chaleco y unos pantalones de pinzas color marrón claro. No quería parecer un señor mayor entre tantos jóvenes. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Al ser este extremadamente puntual, llego casi quince minutos antes de que empezara la clase, afuera del aula había unos pocos alumnos, todos como había previsto mucho mas jóvenes que él. Se sentó en un banco que había allí y saco un libro para pasar el tiempo.

Pasado un rato miró su reloj el cual indicaba que ya eran las seis menos dos minutos, estuvo mirando su muñeca hasta que dieron en punto, cuando una mujer de mediana edad se apareció y les abrió la puerta. Charles creyendo que era su profesora la siguió dentro y se puso en la primera fila, cuando era un estudiante de instituto siempre se sentaba en esa fila porque era donde se enteraba mejor y donde oía mejor.

Guardo el libro en el maletín que había traído y se acomodo en el asiento esperando a que empezara la clase, dirigió su mirada a la señora que había abierto la puerta y que ahora ya no estaba.

Se fijo en que todo el mundo se conocía y se ponía a charlar con los demás. Justo en ese momento entra por la puerta una chica morena que aparentaba más o menos su edad y que además estaba dirigiéndose justo al sitio que estaba al lado suyo, el único que quedaba libre.

Esta ocupo su lugar, se giro y se quedo mirándole.

-No te he visto por aquí. ¿Es tu primera clase?- le preguntó.

\- La verdad es que sí. Soy Charles.- se presentó.

-Yo soy Moira, encantada – respondió mientras le daba la mano.

\- ¿La persona que nos da las clases suele llegar tarde?- miró su reloj, las seis y 10.

-Debería haber llegado ya la verdad-

En ese momento se oyó un portazo y mientras Charles seguía hablando con Moira .Erik Lehnsherr se disponía a dar su clase. Miro a toda su clase y el silencio se adueño del lugar, justo como pasaba siempre pero esta vez el silencio no era total se oía un murmullo en la primera fila entre la pesada de Moira, que mal le caía esa alumna, y un chico de cabello marrón.

Se dirigió a donde estaban los dos charlatanes a mandarles callar. Dejo caer el libro en la mesa y fue en ese instante en el que aquel par se callo. De repente un par de ojos del azul más brillante que había visto en su vida le miraron. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Charles Xavier, por su parte estaba sorprendido. Este hombre no podía ser su profesor. Éste modelo de portada de revista, no podía ser su profesor. No podía apartar su mirada de él. Llevaba unos pantalones grises combinados con un jersey de cuello de pico negro que le quedaban como hechos a medida. Y que bien le quedaba el maldito jersey, como se ajustaba a un torso aparentemente musculoso.

Por su parte Erik, estaba confuso no reconocía a quién le estaba mirando y estaba seguro que se acordaría si le hubiese visto antes. A esos ojos se unían unos labios rojos y una piel clara lo que resaltaba los otros dos rasgos.

-Wer sind Sie? ( ¿Quién eres?)- preguntó el alemán. Lo que causo confusión en la expresión del moreno.

\- No hablo alemán- respondió Charles

\- He preguntado ¿Quién eres?-

\- Soy Charles Xavier, soy nuevo.

\- Aja, yo soy Erik Lehnsherr y soy tu profesor, uno al que no le gusta que la gente hable en clase, es una norma.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpo.

-Espero no tener que repetirte esto, Xavier.

\- No lo hará.

El alemán le hacia sentirse como si hubiese retrocedido 14 años y estuviera de nuevo en el colegio a pesar de que el miso era profesor de una universidad.

La clase paso sin ninguna otra incidencia, el nivel de la clase era bastante alto por lo que Charles tenía que ponerse en seguida con el alemán si quería enterarse de algo, aunque a favor del germano tiene que decir que a pesar de su carácter estricto, llevaba la clase de una manera amena y respondía pacientemente a todas las preguntas que los alumnos le hacían sobretodo el tal Sean, que no paraba de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y la gente ya se estaba yendo pero él tenía que hacerle una pregunta a su profesor, ese que había estado comiendo con la mirada desde que le vio.

-¿Profesor Lehnsherr?-

Erik ha hecho todo lo posible para no mirarle más de la cuenta, porque este maldito alumno ha estado distrayéndole y a él nadie le distrae. Dejó a su espalda la pizarra para fijarse en esos malditos ojos increíblemente azules.

-¿Si?-

-Vera es que me he dado cuenta que mi nivel del idioma es mucho más bajo que el del resto de los alumnos y me preguntaba si me pudiera decir que lecciones ha dado para que pueda ponerme igual que los demás o si usted da clases particulares, ya que tengo cierta urgencia por aprender alemán, pero si lo ve mal, retiro mi propuesta de las clases.

Estar en un espacio mas reducido que su aula con este hombre, solos, duda que fuera capaz de controlarse y de no estamparlo contra una pared y follárselo mientras besa esos labios rojos que han estado persiguiéndolo.

¿Sería capaz?

La verdad es que yo no suelo dar clases a domicilio, pero no quiero que su bajo nivel interfiera con el de los demás, así que dígame cuando esta disponible para empezar cuando antes si es que tiene tanta urgencia.- respondió Erik un poco cortante

Charles decidió pasar por alto el tono del castaño y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa que enseñaba los blancos dientes de Charles y hacía que se le iluminaba toda la cara, incomodo a Erik.

-Le entiendo, yo también soy profesor, pero en la universidad y no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre así que… ¿sería mucho problema si diéramos las clases en mi despacho? Porque la verdad es que paso mucho más tiempo allí que en mi propia casa, aunque si esto le causa algún problema, no quisiera importunarle. Respecto a mis días libres… espere- sacó su agenda del maletín y fue mirando el calendario y las fechas.- Los martes y jueves los tengo libres de cuatro a seis y media.

Así mismo Erik también cogió su propia agenda y miró si podían hacer coincidir sus horarios-

-Yo también estoy disponible esos días y esas horas. ¿En que universidad enseña?-

-Soy profesor de evolución genética en la universidad de Oxford. Respecto al coste de las clases lo dejo en sus manos. No me importa el dinero solo necesito la clases.

-Respecto al precio, ya que tengo que moverme hasta allí, serían unas 25 libras la hora.- dijo Erik tanteando el terreno. Su sueldo actual no le servía para mucho.

\- Perfecto, le importaría empezar mañana mismo, ya que como usted dice no quiero retrasar a sus alumnos y cuanto antes mejor, la verdad.

-No tengo ningún problema.

Bueno, en realidad si que tengo un problema y me lo estas causando tu mientras te muerdes el labio y me miras directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces genial, le dejo mi tarjeta donde están, mi número de teléfono y donde esta mi despacho.-deja el papel blanco en la mesa y se marcho.

Mientras se iba, Erik disfrutaba de la vista que dejaba el moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de cenar Charles se puso a pensar en su profesor, en Erik .En la manera peculiar que tenia , parecía que estuviera desfilando, el no solo llevaba ropa, el vendía las prendas. Y se preguntaba como estaría sin eso mismo. Por lo que se fijo, como no sirve de nada engañarse a si mismo, las dos horas se las pasó solo mirando al alemán, eso le hacía preguntarse que si todos los alemanes estaban igual que él, como es que no se había mudado ya y como no había aprendido el idioma antes.

Y su cara, si su cuerpo era de anuncio de Calvin Klein, su cara era de portada de revista, esos labios finos, nariz recta, una mandíbula concorde con la forma de su cara y esa mirada que cambia de color. Joder y ese jodido acento, que tiene, no es que sea muy evidente pero cuando habla en alemán, Charles, nunca creyó que oír a alguien hablando, solo hablando y encima palabras que no entiende le pusiera tanto.

Mañana ,estarían los dos solos en su despacho, porque se le ocurrió la brillante idea de proponerle que le diera clases ,que como excusa es muy creíble porque es totalmente verdadera, tiene muy pocos meses para aprender y para alcanzar un nivel que le sirva para entender dos palabras de cinco.

Se estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso, ya estaba nervioso cuando estuvieron hablando sobre el tema, pero ahora el reloj se movía y la hora se acercaba. Aunque sabía que no pasaría nada porque probablemente Erik no fuera gay o tuviera pareja o quizás se acostara con alguien regularmente. Pero que ganas le tenía, quería romper esa maldita barrera.

Ahora entendía a todas esas alumnas y algún alumno que le hacían preguntas cuando acababa la clase o que le pedían que les explicara algo. Todos querían verle fuera del entorno académico, como si tuvieran alguna posibilidad de que él se olvidara que estaban en una universidad y que las relaciones profesor –alumno no estuvieran casi prohibidas.

El joven profesor, movió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, tenía que olvidarse de lo guapo que era el otro maestro y concentrarse en aprender el idioma porque lo necesitaba, tenía que seguir en la universidad y no le gustaba que le pillaran mintiendo .Él odiaba mentir, pero si mientes al menos hay que intentar que no te pillen.

Sonó el teléfono, miró el identificador de llamadas, como no, era Raven.

-¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Has aprendido algo?- preguntó una voz chillona

-¿Es que no te enseñaron modales en ese instituto para jovencitas al que te envió mamá?-

-Si, me enseñaron que hay que compartir ,que hay que hacer lo que sea para conseguir tu objetivo y a ocultar chocolatinas, pero no hablemos de mí, mejor hablemos de ti y tu clase de alemán.-

-Bueno, pues ha ido muy bien, he aprendido mucho.- mientras que la primera parte era totalmente cierta, la segunda era totalmente falsa, no había aprendido prácticamente nada, solo como se dice quien eres y lo siento.

-Se que me estás ocultando algo, hay algo que no me estas contando hermanito, ese tono tan serio no me convence. ¿Has conocido a alguien, verdad?

-Si que he conocido a gente, a mis adolescentes compañeros y una chica que se sentó a mi lado llamada Moira, muy simpática.- No quería hablarle de Erik, en cuanto dijera una sola palabra sobre él, estaría muerto, su hermana le diría que ella tenía razón y que, haber si se lo liga y no pararía de hacer intentos hasta que los pusiera a ambos en una situación muy incomoda. Además, solo se "conocían "de un día, es su profesor y no sabe si es gay a pesar de que sus zapatos digan otra cosa.

-Vale, si no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo pero si es algo medianamente importante iré hasta allí y te sacaré la información a la fuerza. Si hace falta, hasta te empiezo a seguir por la calle hasta averiguarlo y tú sabes que se me da muy bien camuflarme así que nunca te enterarías excepto porque yo te lo acabo de decir. Mierda, tengo que dejar de decir mis planes en voz alta.

-Eso estaría bien, pero te digo no hay nada que contar ha sido una clase normal sin nada excepcional- Excepto el atractivo del alemán.

-Te lo dejare pasar, bueno como solo te llamaba para preguntarte por tus clases, te dejo que he quedado para ir a una fiesta. Cuídate, Charlie.-Se despidió.

-Adiós.

Su hermana estaba definitivamente loca.

Al día siguiente en la universidad , Charles solo estaba concentrado en su clase y en lo que explicaba y se daba cuenta de las similitudes que había entre el estilo de enseñanza del alemán y del suyo ,si bien el otro era mas estricto en algunos aspectos como el silencio en la clase ,cosa que el sabía de primera mano, en el resto sus características eran parecidas a pesar de que eran materias muy diferentes, ambos buscaban que sus alumnos estuvieran entretenidos con lo que les estaban enseñando.

Aunque por supuesto él no se pondría a hablar en alemán.

Al terminar las clases a las tres y media, se fue directamente a la cafetería a cogerse un sándwich y un refresco para comer antes de que llegara su profesor particular.

Volvió a su despacho y se dispuso a comer mientras leía unos artículos que los alemanes que requerían su presencia, habían escrito sobre su investigación, gracias a Dios, existía el traductor de internet y se los podía leer en inglés, sino estaría comiéndose el coco con el diccionario que se compró con el libro tardando diez minutos en descubrir que significaba una palabra.

Estaba tan enfrascado con su lectura y tomando notas que no se había dado cuenta que habían llamado a su puerta varias veces y que alguien había entrado en su despacho y que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Erik Lehnsherr estaba disfrutando de la vista, como había tocado la puerta y nadie le respondía, decidió entrar para ver si había alguien dentro .Y ahora veía como su nuevo alumno no dejaba de observar con atención la pantalla de su ordenador y escribir en un cuaderno, todo esto mientras se mordía el labio, gesto que parecía ser una costumbre del inglés, la cual le hacía pensar cosas que no debería, cosas que no debería hacerle a su alumno. Ya que necesitaba llamar su atención habló:

-Guten tag. (Buenas tardes)

En ese momento Charles se giró y se encontró con el alemán, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, como si en cualquier momento le fueran a hacer una foto.

-Entschuldigung! (Lo siento) – respondió el otro, esta fue una de las palabras que se aprendió por narices, ya que le tocó decirla muchas veces.

Su profesor se acercó a él y se dispuso a leer la pantalla.

-¿Es esto por lo que tiene que aprender alemán en poco tiempo?- le preguntó mientras le dirigía la mirada.-

-Sí, tengo que irme en seis meses a Alemania para revisar y ayudar en una investigación que están haciendo allí sobre mi trabajo.Charles se distrajo con la cercanía y el olor , Erik olía especialmente bien. ¿Como si el hecho de que fuera estúpidamente atractivo no fuera suficiente.?

-¿Y te envían cuando no tienes ni idea de alemán?- Erik le miraba directamente . Charles trago saliva.

-Bueno, digamos que mi jefe cree que si… porque medio mentí en mi currículo.- respondió tímidamente.

Erik no se creía que el educado, serio, con pinta de respetable, profesor pudiera hacer algo medianamente ilegal.

-¿Medio mentiste?-

\- Mi hermana puso que yo tenía nivel alto en alemán.

Ambos rieron, y se miraron directamente a los ojos, luego Erik se fijó en que de nuevo Charles se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Tenía que prestar atención a otra cosa.

-Debería saber que esta palabra está mal traducida – dijo mientras la señalaba en el ordenador.

-Eso pensaba yo – respondió Charles.

-Es todo por culpa de esos traductores, la mayoría tiene fallos-

-Ya.

Entre los dos se había instalado un silencio incomodo. No paraban de mirarse, mientras que Erik con sus vaqueros y una camiseta negra con botones en el cuello, daba un look informal y sexy , que hacia que al profesor de genética le dieran ganas de quitarle toda la ropa , el mas mayor pensaba que la ropa de su alumno ,con sus pantalones de traje ,su camisa y su jersey azul oscuro encima parecían añadirle años pero que en cierta manera le quedaban bien y como no, también quería tirarla al suelo o a la basura donde fuera.

-Bueno empecemos con la clase, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- propuso el alemán.

-Por supuesto, tiene toda la razón.- dijo el otro mientras sacaba el libro

Erik cogió la silla que estaba enfrente y la puso al lado de la de Charles, ahora ambos estaban prácticamente tocándose y sus antebrazos se rozaban, ambos sentían como una especie de corriente pasaba de un brazo a otro. El alemán sacó su propio libro.

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?- le pregunto a su alumno.

\- Por el principio, no sé, lo mas básico, bueno los saludos los conozco, pero cosas como los días, los meses, los colores , los verbos de eso no tengo ni idea.- respondió mientras sonreía.

Quería romper esa extraña tensión que había entre ellos.

-Bueno, pues empecemos por ahí. ¿Sabes presentarte? ¿O el verbo ser?-

-No- dijo y miró para abajo.

-Para decir, yo soy Erik se dice Ich bin Erik, tú eres Charles es Du bist Charles, pero en alemán, no es como en ingles, nosotros declinamos los pronombres, lo que quiere decir que dependiendo de la función que tenga en la oración se dice de una manera u otra.

Le empezó a explicar los pronombres personales y como funcionaban, luego empezó con los verbos sein (ser/estar) y habe (tener).

La gente decía que cuando alguien te hablaba en alemán parecía que te estuvieran regañando o insultando pero para Charles, parecía que le estuvieran diciendo cosas sucias en la cama.

Y si se las decía su profesor pues nada importaba salvo que estaba un poco mas excitado de lo normal, nada del otro mundo en presencia de Erik.

Ahora le tocaba al inglés ponerse a hablar en alemán .La manera de decir las palabras con esa ligera cadencia y como se ponía nervioso porque sabía que la decía mal, era jodidamente adorable, bueno eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del germano. El primero había empezado a hablar más bajito.

Ambos se habían fijado que ahora estaban frente a frente mas cerca que antes. Charles había dejado de hablar y miro a su profesor, este se acercaba lentamente hacía él, sus cabezas estaban irrumpiendo el espacio del otro, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y ahora los labios de ambos estaban casi labio a labio. Azul se encontró con verde.


End file.
